inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Dwarvish
Dwarvish, the language spoken by the dwarves, was one of the oldest languages in Alagaësia. Real-world connections Author Christopher Paolini asserts that Dwarvish is "much more complex and complete than the Ancient Language". http://www.shurtugal.com/?id=trilogy/christopher/qanda#writinglang While the Ancient Language was closely modelled upon Old Norse, the Dwarvish language was created completely from scratch, though it is similar to Tolkien's Dwarf language, Khuzdul, in its use of harder letters such as "k", "g", "b," and "z". Translations The following are translations of words from Dwarish to English. http://www.shurtugal.com/?id=education/dwarves * Akh Guntéraz dorzâda! - For Guntéra's adoration! * Akh sartos oen durgrimst! - For family and clan! * alfrell - kind * arûna - to bless * Ascudgamln - fists of steel * Astim Hefthyn - Sight Guard * Âz knurl deimi lanok. - Beware, the rock changes. * Az Ragni - The River * Az Sweldn rak Anhuin - the Tears of Anhuin * Azt jok jordn rast - Then you may pass. * barzul - a curse; ill fate * barzul knular! - Curse them! * barzuln - to curse someone with multiple misfortunes * barzûlegûr - a curse * Beor - cave bear * cardozada - lover * carvlorss - one who arranges * Carkna bragha! - Great danger! * dorzada - love * dûrgrimst - clan (literally, our hall/home) * Egraz Carn - Bald One * enarûna - to bless the most * eta - no * etzil - stop * Etzil nithgech - Stop there! * Farthen Dûr - Our Father * Feldunost - frostbeard * fild - who * Formv Hrethcarach...formv Jurgencarmeitder nos eta goroth bahst Tarnag, dur encesti rak kythn! Jok is warrev az barzulegur dur durgrimst, Az Sweldn rak Anhuin, mogh tor rak Jurgenvren? Ne udim etal os rast knurlag. Knurlag ana - This Shadeslayer...this Dragon Rider has no place in Tarnag, our holiest of cities! Do you forget the curse our clan, the Tears of Anhuin, bears from the Dragon War? We will not let him pass. He is... * Grimstborith - clan chief * grimstcarvlorss - arranger of the house * Guntera Aruna - Guntera Bless * hírna - likeness; statue * hort - moment * huthvir - double-bladed staff weapon used by the Durgrimst Quan * Ignh az voth! - Bring the food! * Ilf gauhnith - Dwarf expression meaning "It is safe and good." * Ilf carnz orodüm. - It is one's obligation/fate. * Ingeitum - metalworkers; smiths. * Isidar Mithrim - Sapphire] * Jok is frekk durgrimstvren? - Do you want a clan war? * knurl - stone; rock * knurla - dwarf (literally, one of stone) * Knurlag qana qiranu Durgrimst Ingeitum! Qarzul ana Hrothgar oen volfild - He was made a member of Clan Ingeitum! Cursed is Hrothgar and all who... * knurlagn - men * knurhiem - Stonehead * knurlnien - Heart of Stone * Kóstha-mérna - Foot Pool (a lake) * menotho - unfaithful or faithless * nagra - giant boar * oef - yes; affirmative * Orik Thrifkz menthiv oen Hrethcarach Eragon rak Durgrimst Ingeitum. Wharn, az vanyali-carharug Arya. Ne oc Undinz grimstbelardn. - Orik, Thrifk's son, and Shadeslayer Eragon of Clan Ingeitum. Also, the elf-courier Arya. We are Undin's hall-guests. * Os il dom qiranu carn dur thargen, zeitmen, oen grimst vor formv edaris rak skilfz. Narho is belgond... - Let our flesh, honor, and hall be made as one by this blood of mine. I do pledge... * otho-faith * qetzil - stopped * qarzûl - cursed * Ragni Hefthyn - River Guard * sheilven - cowards * shrrg - giant wolf * sigt - flicker * smer voth - Serve the food. * strâddsigt - flickering * Tronjheim - Helm of Giants * Urzhad - cave bear * vanyali - elf * vlorss - to arrange * volfild - all who * volhort - every moment * volhortn - all moments * Volund - Eternal Fighter * Vol Turin - The endless Staircase * Vor Hrothgarz korda! - By Hrothgar's hammer! * vrron - enough * werg - an exclamation of disgust (the dwarves' ugh) References Category:Languages